


She Wants to Be That Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Busted (Band), McFly
Genre: 2004, Busted, Camping, F/M, Holiday, Love, McFly - Freeform, Rivalry, Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeran and Finley Hale are 15 and 16 year old girls who have finally been set free for a little while. Their parents have let them spend 6 weeks camping. When they discover that their tent is right next to McFly's (who's is right next to Busted's), how are the supposed to refrain from falling for two of the boys? Also, how are they going to get around the boys' whiny bitches of girlfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keeran  
“Dad,” Finley, my sister, whined at my amused looking father. “Why can’t we just take the train like normal teenagers?”  
“Do you WANT your sister to have a panic attack?”  
“No but it would be funny to watch, you have to admit.” I smacked her arm (which probably wouldn’t hurt even a tiny little bit) and stuck my tongue out at her, which she gladly returned like a complete three year old (not that I can comment). “Girls just put your stuff in the car.” Mum and dad told us that for the six week holidays, Finley and I could go camping (for the entire holiday) without them. I thought it was a terrible idea but Finley loved it. I mean, they trusted us not to kill each other. I was terrified. Finley was bound to force me into all sorts of scary things like making FRIENDS and TALKING. She thought that by forcing me into talking and interacting, it would teach me things like how to… I don’t know… talk and be interactive. 

I shoved my bags into the boot of the care and walked around the side of dad’s land-rover only to see that Finn had kidnapped the front seat. By ‘front seat’ I mean radio. She had complete control over the radio. I gave her a look. “I’M PUTTING BUSTED ON!” I loved Busted, but by ‘Busted’ she meant on song my Busted; All The Way. This song relied heavily on the fact that a boy’s girlfriend refused to put out and kept saying she’d sleep with him but when it got down to it, she ditched. It was a really good song to be honest. It just made me cringe excessively. Granted, almost everything made me cringe (swear words, sexual references, etc…). I was basically a teenage version of 8-10 year olds. They found girls/boys absolutely disgusting and cringey and I found ‘adult stuff’ disgusting and cringey. Swearing, to me, was the same as boys/girls to them.

“So, dad, when do you think Keeran’s going to tell us that she’s pregnant?” WHAT?!  
“WHAT? With who’s baby?” Dad panicked and looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself. He started fumbling around with the GPS. “Dad, what are you doing?”  
“Looking for the nearest round about. Now answer my question, Finley Skaie Kyla!”   
“Oh, yeah. You know that Callum lad up the road? He’s in my year. They’ve been going out for MONTHS now so I don’t know how you haven’t heard.” And then there was me, cringing in the back seat of the car trying to make myself small as possible. There wasn’t a Callum up the road; I didn’t know OF a Callum let alone having slep with one. “But Finley…”  
“So it’s TRUE?”  
“Finn stop it.”   
“Sorry, Keeran. I didn’t know you wanted it to stay secret for so long. I mean, you’re three months in, now, right? You’ll be showing soon an-” Why would she lie like this?  
“FINLEY!” I shouted at her, almost in tears. It wasn’t fair. No matter what Finley said about me, she was always telling the truth and my defence was all lies. Dad was so disappointed. Disappointing my parents had been one of my worst fears since I was a little girl and she knew it. Now I’d disappointed my dad, big time, without even doing anything whatsoever to deserve it. “Shit, Kiki, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t swear.” Finley rolled her eyes at me and carried on talking.  
“I was lying, dad. Don’t be mad at Keeran. I was just having a laugh. She doesn’t even know a Callum; I swear.” 

Half way through the now even more awkward car journey, dad decided that he wanted to know if I was a virgin or not, to which Finley said no. As you can imagine, it was a rather sticky situation to sort out. Eventually, we managed to convince him that I was definitely a virgin and there was no way in the entire universe that I wouldn’t be. He thought he was starting to lose his little girl, to which I said “I’ve never even spoken to a straight boy properly, let alone done THAT with one…” to which Finley decided “So you’ve done it with someone that’s gay then?” would be an appropriate response. That was just as sticky to sort out as the virgin issue. 

Finley’s  
Kiki always got upset over the silliest things. I didn’t understand why this upset her so much. I was just having a laugh; I did it all the time, so why did she choose now to be upset about it? Dad probably didn’t really believe me anyway. I mean, Keeran was way too innocent to even THINK about doing that with any boy. If one of us were pregnant, it was more likely to have been me. The car stopped suddenly, which somehow made Keeran jump. How, I do not know. I don’t even know with her anymore. “We’re here!” Keeran all but screamed in my ear. She was definitely not this excited earlier, I can tell you that. I laughed at my sister. I promise you that she was the older one. I mean it. I swear. Keeran practically hugged the floor as if she’d been on a boat for the past three years and hated the sea. I gave her a certain look which caused her to stick her tongue out at me like a small child. Sticking her tongue out was basically giving someone the finger in her eyes. Giving someone the finger would just make her feel like the most awful person ever so she treated them like three year olds instead. I kindly returned the favour by sticking my tongue out at her as she did to me. “I missed the floor, okay?”  
“Understandable. You spend most of your time on it. Come to think of it, you spend a lot of time trying to get up off of it as well…” She was too small to get onto her bed without a chair. It was in the middle of being a high bed and a low bed so she really should have just been able to hop right onto it without a second thought. But Keeran was a short little pixie and needed a chair, which I frequently stole.   
“Shut up, Finn.”

I grabbed my suitcase from the back of dad’s car and dropped it onto the floor, waiting for dad to offer to carry my stuff for me. Keeran was struggling to move her suitcase so I flicked her in the head. Surprisingly, it helped. It caused her to have a little spaz attack and she dropped her stuff. “Thanks, Finn. I seriously appreciate it.” She said, looking at me like she desperately wanted to flip me off but obviously couldn’t because she was Keeran, plus our dad was stood right next to us and she was a bit of a daddy’s little angel. Dad picked up her case and put it next to mine before grabbing Keeran into the biggest hug ever and kissing both of our heads. “Okay, girls. Stay safe, okay? I’m going to miss you so much.”  
“Dad, we’re coming home after… It’s not like we’re going to University in America and can only come home at Christmas. We’re here for 6 weeks plus we have our phones which are on contract so it costs us nothing.”  
“Stop being smartarse, Finley Skaie.” I rolled my eyes. “Okay, so stay out of trouble. No smoking, drinking, boys, partying, boys, late nights, boys-”  
“Dad, you said boys THREE TIMES.” I moaned.e  
“Just trying to put my point across. Okay so no meeting people from the internet either…” I rolled my eyes again, and even Keeran did this time.   
“We’ve been to Summer in The City, dad. We’ve met lots of people from the internet.”   
“Love you, daddy.” Keeran said, giving dad one last hug before grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the gates with me.

Keeran  
“Hi, my name’s Callum.” Finley fell on the floor and almost literally died laughing while I just stood there and blushed awkwardly. Did he have to be called Callum? “Uhm, is she okay?” Callum asked me while looking at my sister rather strangely.  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“Okay… So I’m Callum. I’m going to show you where to pitch your tent.” Callum (who was really cute by the way) was looking at us both strangely as if we were the weirdest campers he’d ever encountered and wanted to get rid of us as quickly as possible, even if that meant dumping us in the lake.

After a half hour, Callum finally stopped walking, much to Finley’s relief. Finley let go of her suitcase and let it fall and then followed right behind it and proceeded to take off her All Star Converse. “To your right are the bathroom facilities. We have another half mile to your spot.” Finley groaned, standing up and pulling a chocolate bar out of her pocket. “Where did you even GET that from?”  
“Magic.”


	2. Chapter 2

Finley  
I jumped over the stone obstacle, evading the monster again. I ran faster, passing the corner, collecting every coin as I went. I jumped to grab the gem and collect it with ease. As I ran through the woods, before seeing the mine dead ahead, I jumped into a cart, sliding around to tilt the corner. I saw the monster catching up, before-  
“FINLEY! HURRY UP!” I snap my head up from my iPod, causing my character to fall off the stage.  
“Kiki, you made me die!” I complained, not even a little bit happy. I moodily half ran/half sulked to catch up with her and Callum.  
“You’re so unfit, Finn. Seriously, you can’t even run a metre without deflating a lung.” I stuck my tongue out at Keeran, and she kindly returned the favour. Callum stopped, but knowing from experience I decided NOT to take my shoes off this time. 

After stopping four more times, Callum finally said those perfect magic words to us…“And… This your camping plot. You can take your shoes off now.”   
I rolled my eyes at him, before sitting down on the flattened grass. As camping sites go, this one wasn’t all that bad. There weren’t any flies, and the wind wasn’t that bad. I chucked my suitcase on the ground behind me, before leaning my head on it and retrieving my iPod again. Keeran took out the tent from the little bag and proceeded to connect all of the metal wire things together to form a somewhat fathomable shape. I ignored her pleas for help and restarted my game of Temple Run, hoping my character won’t be brutally murdered by a 16 year old toddler this time. 

Keeran  
My sister was the laziest girl I knew; the laziest PERSON I knew. Right now, she was sat there on her bum (what else would she sit on; her head?) on the grass, playing temple run 2 as I attempted (the key word here is attempted) to put up the tent as best as possible. As you might have guessed, I wasn’t doing very well at all. I looked down at the instructions (which I don’t actually fully understand, by the way) to see where to pole went and proceeded to thread it through the loop. “YES!” Finley cried (probably at her game), causing me to fall and get myself tangled up in the tent. I couldn’t see anything, which scared me half to death. I started struggling, trying to get myself out of the mess. “Finley!” I shouted.  
“Not now, Keeran! I just beat my high score!” If I wasn’t scared, I’d have rolled my eyes. She was too wrapped up in her game to notice of care.

After a few minutes of struggling, I heard a boy’s voice. “No, no! You’ll break it! Hold still!” and then a few seconds after, the same voice said “No, Danny, what did you hit Harry for?” a little further away from me and then he said “Crap, stop STRUGGLING!” a little bit closer again. I felt hands (well what else...ew) pulling the tent from around my so I could stand up properly and breathe. “Thank yo-” I stopped dead in my tracks. “You’re… you’re Tom… from McFly…”  
“You’re a fan, then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well it’s a pleasure to have met you, but I really must go and prevent Danny from killing Harry and vice versa.” I laughed at the blonde boy as he ran back over to his band mates. Their tent was pitched right next to where ours should be. “Why did you smack him?” He scolded Danny, sounding rather like an angry dad.   
“Well he nicked my animal biscuits.” I face palmed and sighed. They were older and a lot less innocent than me yet were smacking each other OVER ANIMAL BISCUITS. I walked over to Finley, who was still on her game by the way; she was totally oblivious to the fact Tom Fletcher was just stood about two metres away from her helping me not hurt myself or the tent. “Finn.”  
“Kiki.”  
“Look over there.” She looked.  
“Wow, Kiki, you’ve discovered BOYS. Well done. You deserve a medal.” She said sarcastically and immediately went back to playing. I rolled my eyes at her. “Look CLOSER.” She did.  
“Oh. My. GOD. Kiki… That’s… that’s MCFLY!”  
“Yep. Tom was just talking to me two minutes ago while you were being lazy and procrastinating.” Finley rolled her eyes at me. I told her procrastinators never get anything good out of life…

“I’ll try putting up the tent…” Finley said later on, realising after I tried, I left it in a big blue heap on the floor. “Okay. I’m going to go take a shower.” Finley just nodded and let me leave. I got there after walking for twenty minutes and take my shower (obviously), brush my teeth and tie my hair up. While fumbling in my bag for my headache tablets, I walked smack into a boy’s chest. “I am so sorry!” We said simultaneously. I looked up to see Dougie Poynter stood right in front of me, looking down at me apologetically. “I’m really sorry.” I say to him. “It’s fine. Really.” I looked up at him, not really believing him. “Are you alright, though?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks. I’m not so small that you’d have hurt me unless I was knocked over.”  
“Okay, good. I’m Dougie by the way.”  
“I know.” I face palmed at how stalkerish that sounds. “Sorry. I’m a fan of McFly.” Dougie smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, not one of those ‘oh look, ANOTHER fan showed up to try and eat me’ smiles. “I’m Kiki.”  
“Kiwi?”  
“Kiki.”  
“Ki-kiiwiii?”  
“Ki. Ki.” I said, breaking it down for him, even though I knew he was doing it to wind me up, purposely. “Ki. Wi.” He said, mocking me.  
“KIKI!”  
“Kiwi.” I sighed and roll my eyes, ready to give up.   
“Just call me Keeran, okay?”  
“Keewan?”   
“KEERAN!”  
“Ewan.” I gave up and decided to just let him call me what he wanted. 

“So where is your tent pitched… Ewan.” Dougie said to me, adding ‘Ewan’ onto the end to annoy me. “Next to yours.” I face palmed, again, at how stalkerish that sounded. “What I meant to say is Tom helped me earlier, which is how I know where your tent is. Dougie just laughed at me. “It’s okay. I like you; you’re funny. I think Danny and Harry probably would, too, and Tom’s already met you, obviously.”  
“Yeah.” We carried on walking until we get back to the tents. 

“Guys, this is Ewan. She’s a stalker.” Dougie said completely casually, as if he didn’t just introduce me as Ewan the (female) stalker. Danny gave me a weird look. “Ewan?”  
“It’s Keeran or Kiki.”  
“Then why did he say you were called Ewan?”  
“Long story.” I told him, simply.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeran  
We eventually managed to get to tent put up properly. Well, Tom managed to get the tent put up properly while Finley and I sat and watched. Well, I watched; Finley played temple run. 

Dougie seemed to have taken a liking to us. Over the past few days, he’d been spending a significant amount of time with us, around our camp fore, rather than with his mates around his own. Now that I mention it, Danny had, too. We recently discovered that Busted were here, too, which was pretty cool. James, Matt and Charlie were literally our idols. We loved their music, Finley and I. James spent most of his time following Dougie around, so as a result, we had acquired a James as well as a Dougie and a Danny. “So, Ewan, Danny and I have a secret.”  
“I don’t like secrets. They make me feel like I’m lying to someone by not telling.” Dougie rolled his eyes at me and carried on talking. “Well, anyway, Danny and I both have girlfriends. They’re actually coming here today to stay for the rest of the summer with us. Apparently, we were missed.” Finley sank back against the log she was leaning on, looking (more than) slightly upset about it. “Cool.” She said, sounding like she didn’t think it was cool at all. 

Tom said that he’d make tea tonight and invited us around the McFly camp fire, where Busted were also sitting. Dougie handed Finley a burger but made me get up and get my food for myself. “Thanks, Dougie.” I sarcastically thanked him, which made everyone but Danny and Tom laugh. “Manners, Dougie.” Tom says.  
“Yeah, Doug. Not very gentlemanly today, are we.”   
“It’s fine. I’ll get it myself.” I said, standing up. Tom pushed me back down and Danny grabbed me a burger, putting it on my paper plate. “Thank you.” I smiled up at him.

The boys sang a few songs that were supposed to be going on their new album while Finley yet again played on her beloved temple run. I seriously couldn’t wait for her iPod to run out of battery life. We sort of forced Dougie into singing a bit but Harry refused, which really upset me. I’d heard all of the boys sing except Harry. “My place is the drums. Sorry to disappoint.” He said. I rolled my eyes. After a few more songs, everyone was starting to get a little bit tired.

When I got back to my tent, I realised how compleely and utterly random this all was; how we just so happened to be right next to McFly at the camp site. I mean, that just doesn’t happen in real life. I shook the thoughts out of my head, too tired to care anymore. I heard Finley fumbling around, probably trying to get changed because she forgot to take her pyjamas with her when she had a shower. I rolled my eyes, turned over and tried to get to sleep.

“But Daaannyyy…” Was what I (very unfortunately) woke up to; the most bratty, whiny voice I’d ever heard. “But, Dougie! I agree with Tiffany.” Correction: THAT is the brattiest, whiniest voice I’d ever heard. “Well I agree with Danny. With your allergy to everything and the fact that Tiffany is vegetarian, it’s going to be very, very difficult for us to feed you. Maybe you should stay for a few days and then go home.” Logical. “Dick.” Says the first girl that whined at Danny; presumably Tiffany. I rolled my eyes at her. I already hated both of them. Whiny brats… I climbed out of the tent, looking a mess but not caring. I slumped down next to the McFly fire right next to Tom, not really wanting to bother lighting ours. “Who are you?” Brat number one snaps. I think this was Tiffany.   
“Well, who are you?”  
“Danny Jones’ girlfriend. Who are YOU.”  
“James Bourne’s girlfriend. You can’t throw me out. Sorry, brat.” I couldn’t believe I’d just lied to spite her. “My name is TIFFANY. Ugh, whore.” I didn’t think I could see us being friends anytime in the near future. 

“Hey, Tiff.” Danny said, kissing the girl’s cheek as he sat down next to her on a log. “Hi, Sum.” Dougie said to the other girl, doing the same. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Hey, babe.” I rolled my eyes and turned to go back to my tent. I didn’t think I could spend an entire summer camping next to ‘Tiff’ and ‘Sum’. “What’s up with you?” Tom asked me as I was half way to my tent. I took a quick side glance at Danny and ‘Tiff’ being all cute. “Oh.” He said, completely understanding even though I hadn’t said anything. “None of us like her but she makes Danny happy, so I guess we just have to deal with it.”  
“You poor lads…” Tom laughed.  
“I do like you. You make me laugh.”   
“I make you laugh? Not in the same way I make Finley laugh, right?” He gave me a bit of a weird look. “And what way would that be?”   
“Oh look, Keeran fell over. Let’s laugh. Or, oh look. Keeran lost. Let’s laugh. Or even, oh look how short little Keeran is. Let’s laugh.”  
“Nah, you make me laugh in an ‘oh look. Keeran has an awesome sense of humour. Let’s laugh’ kind of way.” I smiled at him. I could see us being really good friends.   
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“Any time, love.”

“Hey, babe.” I say to James (who I’ve only actually spoken to twice, by the way), kissing him on the cheek. “Just play along.” I whisper in his ear. He gives me a funny look. “So how long have you two been together.” Tiffany says in a rather bitchy tone.   
“Uhm… a while…” James says, awkwardly. I’ll have to explain later, won’t I.  
“How did you meet?”  
“Our parents know each other.” I say, quickly. Fudge monkeys… I can’t lie very well.   
“Oh… That’s nice…” She trails off, awkwardly walking off to find Danny.   
“What was THAT?!”   
“THAT was a grade a fudge monkey in her natural habitat, James.” I say, referring to Tiffany, which he laughs at. Probably at the fact I called her a fudge monkey. “You know what I meant.”  
“She was being nasty and I was under pressure so I told her we were together… sorry…”  
“It’s fine. I’ll keep it up but eventually you’ll have to drop it.”  
“I know. Thank you sooo much.”


	4. Chapter 4

Finley’s POV  
I rolled into the tent wall, causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes, rubbing them violently. “Nope.” I said, turning back over and trying to fall asleep again. Unfortunately, whatever deity was sat up there on his fucking cloud didn’t want me to sleep, because I heard two annoying as hell voices from outside.  
“Oh em GEE, Sum, You MUST tell me where you got those shoes from! They’re totes GORG!”  
“I know, Tiff! They’re so perf!”  
“Who called the bitch parade?” I muttered, getting up reluctantly from my bed. Who could sleep with this amount of squeals? If those girls didn’t leave soon, it would be like the TV show Friends. Have you seen the one where Joey kills everybody?

Dragging myself out of the tent, I made no attempt to fix my undoubtedly messy hair and general appearance, rather sitting at the McFly fire, where Tom, Keeran, Dougie, Danny, ‘Tiff’, ‘Sum’, and Harry were all sat. I slid onto the log that Tom was leaning on, crossing my legs behind his shoulders. Everyone turned and smiled at me, except for the fake squealing blondes, who proceeded to talk together in their unbearably high-pitched voices about the newest Ann Summers collection. I leaned down until my mouth was near Tom’s ear, and whispered  
“Are they for real? Nobody cares about their underwear except them.”  
Tom snorted, before replying with, “They’re always like this. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to pay for their shopping sprees because they ‘can’t’ carry money and Doug and Danny don’t have any left.” I could tell that the only ones that liked ‘Tiff’ and ‘Sum’ were Dougie and Danny.

‘Sum’ had begun to flirt overly with Dougie. I couldn’t help but feel like dragging her away from him. Probably because they just don’t look right together. Dougie was more of a skateboards-and-punk-music than fashion-and-girl-talk type of guy. They didn’t fit. There was at least some sense in Danny and ‘Tiff’. They seemed on the same intellectual level, and Danny liked blondes. Probably.  
Keeran was sat with Harry, playing some sort of card game with him. Looking closer, I could just make out the Pokémon logo. Keeran and Harry were playing Pokémon. I sighed, shaking my head at the pair of them.

“SUM QUICK HOLLISTER ARE HAVING A SALE!” Everyone cringed as ‘Tiff’ squealed excitedly, and both blondes ran off. “NO! My wallet can’t TAKE any more!” Tom whisper-yelled so only I could properly hear what he’d said. Dougie went to curl up on the log, before Harry hit him on the arm. “Ouch, god what do you want?” He asked, annoyed that the older boy wouldn’t let him lay down.  
“You need to get more food, idiot. You and Danny ate it all last night.” Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dougie sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Well what about Danny? He ate it too!” Dougie protested, gesturing over to where Danny was sat, warming his hands on the (not so hot anymore) fire.  
“Actually Danny needs to get more wood for the fire. We’re running out. So you can go shopping while he does that.” Tom piped up, handing Dougie a few notes. Dougie stood up, and walked into his tent, mumbling something about being sick of shopping. I rushed back into mine and Keeran’s tent. I got dressed quickly and literally (Not caring) forced my hair into a not so neat pony tail before grabbing my skateboard and rushing back out. Dougie was carrying his own, along with a medium sized backpack, presumably to bring the shopping back in. I skated over to them, and Dougie smiled. “I thought I’d come with you, seeing as shopping on your own can be bloody boring.” I explained. He nodded, and Harry and Tom set off on several wolf-whistles and remarks. Danny pushed them a little. “Guys, he has a girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes and stepped back onto my board, pushing my foot on the ground, and rolling down the uneven path. I could hear Dougie coming after me, and he soon caught up. 

We skated together at an even pace, before we both realised that neither of us knew where we were going. I got a map of the area up on my phone and looked for the nearest supermarket, before Dougie pointed out that there was one around the corner. As we approached it, slowing down, I realised just how big it was. The shop spanned most of my vision.  
“Woah.” Dougie breathed, stopping and picking up his skateboard, placing it under his arm. I did the same, and we both walked into the shop. I grabbed a basket, swinging it absentmindedly.  
“Now, Dougie. If you’re good, we can get sweets, okay?” I said patronizingly. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me, attempting to be childish.  
“Fine then. No sweets.” I said calmly. He turned around panicking, rambling several “I’m sorry”s.  
“Okay, okay. You get SOME sweets.” I offered. His face lit up, and he went back to grabbing things from the shelves and sticking them into the basket, while I sorted through which things we actually needed and what things we didn’t.  
After we had bought all the necessary boring things, and Dougie had chosen his selection of sweets, we put most of the shopping (except the chilled meat and stuff; health and safety.) in Dougie’s backpack, and skated back to the campsite.

When we got back, Tom and Harry immediately started sorting through the shopping, while me, Dougie, Keeran and Danny sat around the diminishing fire, talking while each doing separate things. I played my beloved Temple Run (I had managed to find a power outlet in the shop and charged my iPod for a little bit while Dougie pondered over the selection of sweets (don’t shoot me). Keeran read her new book, and Danny and Dougie played some sort of clapping game, to which Dougie had made up a little song.  
Oh look a deer  
A deer’s very dear  
To a deer’s little dear  
But is a deer really dear  
If you’re not a deer’s dear?  
What does deer mean again?  
This went on for several minutes, before Tom and Harry came back outside with two packs of bacon and several boxes of microwaveable chips. “Where are you going to cook those chips, then?” Keeran asked. Dougie sighed, going into the tent and carrying out a microwave. “Very eco-friendly, Dougie.” He then proceeded to plug the microwave into a nearby outdoor power unit that was near the camping site. Keeran shook her head, and continued reading. 

The boys cooked the food, the bacon on our camping barbecue (which they hadn’t asked to use), and the chips in the microwave (which surprisingly worked), and then dished them all onto plates. As we ate, we heard a shriek from behind us. Me and Keeran spun round, and we saw ‘Tiff’ and ‘Sum’ stood there, their numerous shopping bags dropped to the floor, and surprised looks on their faces.  
“You’re eating MEAT.” ‘Tiff’ said, shocked and angry.  
“Well, I bloody well hope I am.” I shot back, digging into the bacon quite obviously.  
“You can’t eat meat around me. I’m VEGAN.” She pressed.  
“Well, actually, I can, because look. I’m doing it now. If I couldn’t, I wouldn’t. But I can, so I shall.” I stated patronizingly. She huffed, picking up her bags and going into one of the boy’s three tents. I don’t actually know why they have three tents. I should ask them sometime. For now, though, I continue to eat my –very delicious- bacon and think up other ways to annoy the two blondes.


	5. Chapter 5

Keeran  
“Sandslash.” I said, placing my card onto the log in front of me. It had a HP of 90 and had the move Poison Spike, so I was pretty confident that I could wipe out a few Pokemon with him. “Fire Stream from Blaziken to Sandslash.” Harry said. That took my card’s HP down to 40, unfortunately, but I could still use my move. It would take Harry’s card down to 40, too, as Blaziken had a HP of 100. “Poison spike from Sandslash to Blaziken.”   
“Dude!” Harry said to me, looking appalled.   
“What?”  
“Not the Blaziken!”  
“Well, why not?”  
“He’s my BEST CARD!” I was taken aback.  
“Yeah? Well Sandslash was MY best card!” I yelled at him. We were acting like brother and sister and we’d known each other for all of two weeks. “I HATE YOU!”  
“WELL I HATE YOU TOO!” We shouted at each other. We probably looked about ready to kill each other. I mean, we’d attacked each other’s best cards, which was highly offensive, you know. “Children, children, please stop fighting.” Tom said, tumbling out of the tent with Matt.   
“Yes, mother, sorry, mother.” I said, feeling cheeky.   
“Don’t you talk to your mother like that!”  
“Yes, father, sorry, father.” Harry said, joking. Now, I definitely did not want to know what they had been doing in that tent together to come tumbling out of it. By the look on Harry’s face, he felt the same. 

Harry and I were the best of friends again by lunch time and Matt cooked us some pasta, despite the fact that he was still unhappy that he was married to Tom. Dougie grabbed a tiny portable DVD player (one of those fancy ones with a screen that you strap to the backs of car seats to keep children happy on long car journeys) from the tent he shared with Tom and Matt brought out a big bag of disks. “Do you have Nemo?” Was the first thing Dougie and I asked, simultaneously. Tom rolled his eyes and rummaged in the bag to find the disk we wanted before slotting it into the thin disk drive. Dougie had been with Finn, making a list of things we could all do when he decided ‘no. I want to watch a film’ and stormed off to find his DVD player, bored out of his tree. And so, Dougie climbed back into his tree with me and we proceeded to watch the starting credits.

“NO NEMO! DON’T TOUCH THE BOAT!!!” Dougie and I yelled at the screen, both in tears, knowing that the young fish is definitely going to touch the boat and be whisked away by the nasty humans. “That stupid boat!” Dougie sobs as the diver grabs Nemo into a plastic bag that you get your goldfish put in at the pet shop so you can take it home with you without it suffocating. Danny comes and sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, much to Tiffany’s disgust. “She has her own boyfriend, Danny. Come back to the tent with me.” Danny’s eyes dimmed a little and my heart sank. I was actually enjoying the comfort. Danny stood up reluctantly, not quite understanding who Tiffany meant until James came to sit next to me and let me cuddle into him. Tom eyed us and said, “Woah, since when and why was I not informed?” Dougie paused the film. James told him we’d explain later, to which Tom did not look impressed at all. “No, you will explain now. Keeran is sixteen years old, James.”   
“I am aware.” I pulled out my phone to text Tom, telling him the truth, but he was having none of it and said, “Eh!” indicating for me to put my phone back in my pocket. “WHO WANTS TO PLAY DARES?!” Dougie yelled before Tom could carry on making things awkward and interrogating James and me. “Dares are for kids; I’m going to bed.” Harry huffed and stormed off, in a bit of a mardy.” 

We all sat in a circle and Charlie grabbed an empty beer bottle from the box outside his tent we’d been using as a bin. He spun the bottle in the middle of the circle and it landed on Tom, who had to call some girl named Giovanna and sing to her. “They’ve been together for a little while.” James explained. “They just haven’t wanted to announce it yet. Tom wrote this song for her in ten minutes on Valentine’s Day because he was intelligent and forgot to buy her a present.” I laughed as Tom proceeded to blush and sing to the girl over the phone. He left before he could spin the bottle, so I spun it instead. “Dougie,” I said. “What dare should I give to Dougie…” Dougie looked slightly terrified. I wasn’t sure why. It’s not like I was the meanest person here. Do a hand stand, lean against that lamp post and scream at anyone who walks past because you are a monk who is trying to meditate to help you pray.”   
“Bitch this is cake.” He did exactly what I’d said. He leant up against the lamp post, upside down and when a young couple with a crying baby walked past, he yelled, “I am a monk.” The couple started to walk faster. Dougie followed them with his eyes. “I am here to PRAY so if you could SHUT UP THAT SCREAMING MONSTROSITY, I will thank you kindly.” The couple then proceeded to run away as quickly as they possible could with a small baby. The boys more or less died laughing. 

When Dougie spun the bottle, it landed on Danny. “I want you to… Confess your undying love for Harry!”  
“Pfft, no problem.” We all laughed at Danny’s reaction.  
“Seriously make him believe you’re gay.” Danny nodded and walked off. We all moved closer but not so close that Harry would be able to see we were listening in. We watched their shadows proceed to ‘bro hug’ and waited for the conversation. “Hey, Dan, are you bored, too?”  
“Yeah, a little bit. I need to tell you something really important.”  
“Don’t bother, mate. We all know how in love you are with Keeran. Tiffany had a look of rage spread across her face and got up to slap me. Tom grabbed her and made sure she couldn’t do or say anything until Danny came back. I just sat there and blushed. “Harry! I can’t believe you just… oh my god…”  
“Sorry…”  
“Whatever. Anyway, back to what I need to tell you. Harry…” We saw Danny’s head tilt up to face Harry. “I’m gay.”  
“Dan, mate, stop looking so terrified. You look like I’m going to hate you or something. Come here.” Harry embraced Danny into a proper hug, not one of those silly hugs boys do sometimes. “I… I think I love you…”  
“Shit. Fuck. Crap. Holy…”  
“I’m kidding.”  
“What?”  
“He’s kidding.” Matt laughed, unzipping the tent.   
“YOU UNRULY SONS OF BITCHES!” Harry screamed. Tom let go of Tiffany, who launched herself at me again, only to be intercepted by Danny. “Go home, Tiff.” She looked at Danny in utter disgust.  
“What?” She spat.  
“Go. Home.” Danny said slowly. “Now.” She smacked him and stormed off towards the bathrooms. Harry gave Danny an apologetic look, which Danny brushed off. “I really need to break up with her, don’t I?” Everyone jumped at the chance and simultaneously shouted, “YES!” as none of us liked the fake blonde at all.

After talking to Danny for a little while about his girlfriend, Tom came back to join the game again, along with Danny. Charlie had the bottle now and it landed on me. “Just give me a second.” He said, fumbling around in his tent for a minute or so. He came out with a bit of paper and a pen. He ripped the paper into seven pieces, wrote on them, nicked Dougie’s beanie (to which Dougie complained about) and shoved the pieces of paper inside. “Choose a piece.” I did. “You have to go sit in the laundry block’s cupboard with whoever the owner of the name on the slip is.” I opened it up and huffed, grabbing Danny’s hand and storming off to the laundry block, which was a two minute walk, unlike the bathrooms. The boys all laughed and Charlie whispered something to Dougie, who passed it around to everyone. The boys were all dying on the floor in laughter. Tom (who had followed us) locked us into the cupboard, which I didn’t like one bit. “Danny?” I said, trying to move so I was comfortable and didn’t have a hoover poking me in the bum. Danny shuffled around a bit and said, “Yeah?”  
“I’m scared of the dark.”  
“Oh, shit. Come here.” He said, not giving me much choice and plastering me to his chest. “You don’t need to be afraid, okay? I’m here.” His voice was soothing and it was nice of him to just hold me until I felt better, which, after a few minutes, I did. A little bit of light peeked in from the cracks in the door and I could see his face moving closer, eyes closed. Our lips barely touched before Tom burst in and ruined the moment completely by screaming “TIME’S UP GUYS!” which made me fall over a bunch of supplies and really hurt myself and Danny to freak out just as much but hurt himself slightly less. Despite Tom’s intrusion, I had technically kissed Danny Jones…


End file.
